The present invention generally relates to a truck cap assembly of the type adaptable for selectively enclosing an open truck bed or the like. In particular, the present invention is directed to a unique truck cap assembly which can be easily pivoted into a folded or collapsed position for storage on the cab roof of the truck when not in use.
Pick up trucks have enjoyed increased popularity in recent years due largely to their unique ability to haul large and bulky cargo. A further advantage of the pick-up truck is the ability to pull large recreational vehicles of the so-called fifth wheel type, which overlap a portion of the truck bed. Yet, the very openness of the truck bed creates a problem, wherein cargo often can not be adequately protected against either adverse weather conditions or unauthorized removal.
In an effort to make open bed vehicles more versatile, the removable truck cap assembly has been employed for use with existing vehicles. Known removable truck cap assemblies have proven less than completely satisfactory, in that known assemblies are generally formed as rigid, one-piece structures which can often weigh in excess of 300 pounds, requiring the services of several strong men for positioning the cap over the truck bed. A further problem associated with rigid one-piece type cap assemblies arises when it becomes desirable to attach or remove the cap as, for example, after a fifth wheel recreational trailer has been detached from the truck at a camp site. Because the rigid, bulky cap can not be easily transported, except on the truck bed, it would not be available for use.
Furthermore, known truck cap assemblies usually employ a plurality of nut and bolt fasteners for engaging the cap to the truck, wherein large torque is necessary for adequately tightening the nuts.
As will be discussed in detail hereinafter, applicant's new and useful invention solves the problems confronting the prior art truck cap assemblies, while at the same time providing an inexpensive and light-weight truck cap assembly which can be folded into a collapsed configuration easily storable on the truck roof when not in use.